Melanggar
by Shie79
Summary: Peristiwa aneh, dan kerinduan pada kepergian karena tidak diakui oleh masyarakat. Semua itu terangkum ke dalam lagu barunya yang bernada kebahagiaan. Menceritakan kehidupan sang adik yang terkesan 'ajaib' dan 'melanggar' takdir sebagai manusia. "Waktu itu, aku tak sengaja menjadi detektif untuk adikku." Zombie!Mikuo


**Genre : Mystery, Family, Hurt/Comport**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, dll.**

 **Puisi : Melanggar** **Dark Kokonose Shie**

 **Warning : a bit crime, maybe darkfic, Zombie!Mikuo. For Mikuo lovers, I'm so sorry, you been obliged to get out**

 **Note : Cerita ini bercetak dari lirik lagu yang kubuat, yang judulnya sama kayak fic ini. Bertempat di FP.**

 **Summary : Peristiwa aneh, dan kerinduan pada kepergian karena tidak diakui oleh masyarakat. Semua itu terangkum ke dalam lagu barunya yang bernada kebahagiaan. Menceritakan kehidupan sang adik yang terkesan 'ajaib' dan 'melanggar' takdir sebagai manusia. "Waktu itu, aku tak sengaja menjadi detektif untuk adikku."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di gang deretan beragam baju pendek berenda – Miku menuju kesana – sudah tidak memiliki orang-orang. Situasinya hanya diributkan oleh kenyataan; ia memerlukan pakaian panjang untuk penyamaran – seperti yang dikenakannya – berada di jalur sebelah, namun cukup banyak orang yang bertebaran.

Pada akhirnya, Miku mampu menepis kekhawatirannya tentang penyamaran yang gagal dan mendapatkan baju pilihannya.

Ia menunggu antrian lima orang, di paling belakang, di tempat pembayaran. Hiburannya menyumbat telinga dengan dentingan piano tersusun irama klasik. Terkadang bagian terdalam dari alat musik itu tidak bisa masuk ke imajinasinya. Vokal manusia jauh lebih dipahaminya.

Di hamparan lantai yang renggang oleh orang-orang bertujuan, hanya eskalator untuk ke atas dan kedai minuman soda, penyamarannya dinyatakan gagal. Para pencari informasi berlari layaknya sekelompok semut yang menemukan gula.

Sebagian dari mereka meliuk-liukan namanya hingga orang biasa menyaksikan.

Oh ya, penyamaran gagal karena rambut dikucir dua seperti popularitasnya.

"Apa inspirasi Anda dalam membuat lagu yang sangat jarang itu?"

"Siapa tokoh dalam cerita lagu itu?"

"Bagaimana bisa judul lagu itu selaras dengan kenyataan? Bagi para peminat lagu-lagumu, itu memang 'melanggar' _genre_ lagu Hatsune Mikubawakan dari biasanya."

Melanggar, lagu gubahannya sendiri yang banyak dipertanyakan orang-orang saat ini. Mereka kebingungan karena lagu itu diluncurkan tiba-tiba, tanpa penyimpanan dalam album.

Semuanya mempertanyakan dari segi lirik yang beruntun cerita. Iramanya yang bahagia dianggap misterius. Dan video berbasis anime mengisahkan seorang tokoh yang bangkit dari kematian.

"Apa kisah itu nyata?"

Miku geram terhadap semua pertanyaan mereka dan kehidupan santainya yang dirusak. Beberapa ponsel lebih mendekati wajahnya. "Waktu itu, aku tak sengaja menjadi detektif untuk adikku."

"Detektif seperti apa? Anda menyaksikan kebangkitannya?"

Mendesak berjalan menuju pintu kaca, mereka memahaminya. "Tidak, aku hanya menonton kematiannya. Ketika itu dia memanggil namaku."

"Bagaimana bisa; lagu itu berurutan?"

Masih satu orang yang berbicara dengannya.

"Aku menemukan berbagai bukti yang – kukira – berasal dari zombie itu. Aku mengarang sendiri celah-celahnya dan untuk perasaannya."

"Apa itu benar adikmu? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Orang lain lagi mengusulkan, mereka berhasil keluar.

"Dia korban kecelakaan jatuh pesawat yang – sebenarnya – mayatnya belum ditemukan." Sedikit menunduk karena teringat. "Jadi bisa saja dia memisahkan diri, jatuh sendiri."

"Lokasinya memang di padang rumput?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Dia berlari layaknya manusia?"

"Begitulah." Miku lambat laun menyeruak.

"Bagaimana perasaan Anda ketika untuk terakhir kalinya dia memanggil nama?" Terbelalak takut, sudut ponsel yang menubruk bibirnya sedikit menyipitkan mata.

"Sangat terkesan." Mereka seharusnya tidak membongkar sesuatu pun tentang adiknya. Salah satu yang menghalangi disingkirkan dengan siku. Ketika kakinya hanya menapaki kehampaan, Miku berlari bersama tas belanjaannya.

"Hei, lho….."

Ia tidak peduli jika mereka mengejarnya. Mereka hanya asal mengakses berita tanpa mengerti perasaannya.

 **.**

 **-Hidup kembali setelah mati-**

 **.**

Pundak Miku naik-turun meraup udara tak terbatas disekitarnya. Juga sedikit getaran tubuhnya mengenang beberapa teka-teki di sepanjang jalan yang masih tidak dimengerti.

Kesedihannya dimulai, tubuh merosot lemah di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **-Kau melanggar peraturan alam-**

 **.**

Sore yang cerah di jalanan khusus manusia tak berkendara memang ladangnya anak-anak dan beberapa pasangan. Miku di pinggir aspal mulus itu melangkah kecil tak santai, mengedar pandangan pada orang-orang.

Mereka hanya sekilas menelisik tanpa arti. Dari taman setelah merancang lagu bersama Luka dan Kaito, mungkinkah tak seorang pun mendengar suaranya? Dengan penyamarannya berupa rambut yang dijuntai dengan sedikit dua kucir selingkar cincin di kedua sisi, _sweater_ cokelat pucat berkait tas punggung, dengan rok hitam selutut. Tampilan orang biasa. Aksesoris wajah; topeng mulut dan kacamata hitam.

Miku menyangga tungka kacamata ke atas, bergumam kagum pada rombongan burung-burung hitam dalam naungan awan oranye, setara dengan keindahan makhluk-makhuk kecil itu.

Lalu seseorang tertawa keras sambil menyenggol bahunya kasar. Salah satu tungkai kacamata yang terselip di telinga kanan maju ke depan.

Ia menyeka rambut yang agak tak tertata dan menyumpahi orang itu dengan ejekan, dari sela surai hijau yang tersorot cerah, orang yang berlari itu memiliki keganjilan.

Jaket jeans hijau lumut itu seperti milik adiknya.

 **.**

 **-Tidak tahu, bertanya-tanya-**

 **.**

Ada alamat sampingan yang menjadi bagian dari taman dan itu baru pertama kali hendak disinggahinya, keinginan dalam angannya. Mereka bilang, fenomena matahari tenggelam tidak selamanya hanya indah menyaksikannya di pantai. Anak-anak rerumputan akan menyala, bayangan yang menciut, dan kanvas langit yang meredup. Di perbukitan.

Miku mencapai tonjolan bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi, duduk santai. Menit-menit masih jauh, namun sore agak kelam dan mencolok oranye. Yang paling cerah berada di ujung sana.

Lalu kedua, sedikit berjauhan dengannya, empat orang berbeda tinggi badan mengerubungi sesuatu.

Dua orang anak melengkingkan jeritan, salah satunya bersembunyi di balik badan orang yang lebih tinggi. Itu bukan sekedar perkumpulan, mereka membicarakan rerumputan yang berwarna lain.

Miku menuruni cepat berkat bidang miring, sepatu karetnya membuat gesekan untuk bagian yang lebih cepat. Hanya mengintip dari balik punggung mereka.

Mereka mungkin tak lebih dari mengeluarkan darah. Seorang anak yang berlarian menunjuknya, lalu mereka semua menyadarinya.

Ia tersenyum kikuk, tapi mereka terlambat membalas.

"Ada pendatang baru, seorang gadis."

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Yah…" Menata kekakuan untuk dikurangi. "Aku mendengar salah seorang anak kalian berteriak, kupikir memang sedang terjadi sesuatu."

Seorang ibu menyingkir, memperlihatkan bercak-bercak darah. "Bercak-bercak darah itu yang dilaporkan anak-anak kami."

Memicingkan mata, agak merunduk, "Darimana asal darah-darah itu?"

"Entahlah, bukit ini jarang dikunjungi orang."

Mencolek darah. "Lho, bukan tempat untuk melihat matahari terbenam, ya?" Darah mongering. Warnanya agak kecokelatan.

"Di perbukitan sebelah, dekat taman." Salah memasuki area, rupanya. Kenapa orang-orang tidak berhamburan dihamparan yang luasnya menyeluruh dalam mata setiap orang, tenang seperti ini?

"Perbukitan di sini terlalu jauh."

Miku berharap masih menghafal jalan sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **-Dia sangat kaget-**

 **.**

Miku salah tidak mengintrogasi lebih lanjut tentang bercak darah itu, sekarang malah digerogoti bayangannya. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengira itu bercak darah, padahal tidak tercium bangkai? Barangkali, hujan harus membersihkan rerumputan atau sebagian rerumputan yang terlihat basah – itu baru terlihat setelah ia menjauh – menyerapnya melalui akar.

Aspal yang dilaluinya dari taman mendadak melenyapkan alur mundur kepalanya.

Orang-orang memiliki titik yang sama terhadap ketakutan mereka. Miku melangkah sekali, lalu diam seperti mereka.

"A-Ada Zombie! Aku melihatnya!" Seseorang tergopoh-gopoh sembari menunjuk ke belakang.

Kejadian yang ini malah menghubungkannya pada bercak darah itu. Perumusan masalah; bisa saja matahari dan angin mengeringkan sekeliling darah dan tertimbun tubuhnya untuk yang basah.

Strap tas diremasnya, kesadarannya ingin jatuh ke dunia nyata. Tidak, tidak, Zombie hanya tumbuh di dalam dongeng. Mereka mungkin hanya mengira.

Aura sekelilingnya tidak membantunya untuk menancapkan logika. Di sepanjang pinggiran, wajah semua orang sesekali mengarah lurus.

Kakinya yang dingin diselimuti sepatu karet mencari kebenaran yang dimaksud mereka.

 **.**

 **-Seseorang tiduran di rumput-**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya, petunjuk hilang seiring jumlah orang-orang dan yang membicarakan itu menyusut.

Komposisi lagu belum selesai, tontonan matahari dibatalkan dan bercak darah membuatnya merinding. Secara tak langsung, indranya mematroli di setiap langkah pada beberapa deret rumah, tanpa berpikir untuk berpihak pada petunjuk orang lagi.

Biarkan mereka tetap mencari atau apapun itu, sekalipun layaknya perkomplekan di sini kehilangan orang-orang.

Miku yang membelah jalan lambat laun keluar dari jalan. Ia tidak akan menambal semua yang gagal, meski rasanya semua rancangannya mengecewakan.

Helaian rambut hijau yang berkibar, menabrak tiupan yang menderu itu karena rumah yang hampir ditapakinya.

Telapak tangan berhenti mendorong pintu gerbang di pertengahan. Miku terpaku pada lukisan darah di teras dan jejaknya di tanah.

Apakah Zombie itu hendak mencari mangsa?

Tanpa bau bangkai, sikap tubuhnya yang memaksa mendekat, mencolek darah di lantai. Masih baru. Telunjuk bekas mencolek digesek ke lantai bersih.

Kalau begitu, semua barang-barangnya selamat karena kunci rumah ditangannya. Hanya untuk masuk ke dalam lingkup rumah, perasaannya tidak membenarkan.

Petunjuk lain menginginkan dirinya bertemu dengan Zombie itu. Jejak darah yang memudar sedikit demi sedikit untuk selanjutnya berlainan arah dengan kepulangan Miku.

 **.**

 **-Kenapa mereka begitu ketakutan?-**

 **.**

Seolah petualangannya dipermainkan. Orang-orang menjadi panahnya lagi, pelarian Zombie itu secara kasat mata ditemukan, lalu ia mengekor.

Terjebak di bukit sepi. Bukit yang sama.

Miku terkesima pada fenomena yang sedang berlanjut. Tapi ketidaktepatan sepatu karet menggelincirkan menjadi mengabaikan pemandangan itu.

Dia agak berjauhan, sekali saja untuk meluncur. Tangan kanan bergerak reflek setelah menahan keseimbangan tubuh dan mundur dua langkah seiring terbelalak oleh pisau menancap di punggung atas. Darahnya hanya berupa meluap, berhenti mengalir.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Zombie ini? Tidak tahu. Tujuan ini tidak terdaftar sama sekali.

Pakaiannya mirip seseorang, tapi dipertanyakan untuk celana. Darah lebih banyak mencoret bajunya. Rambut hijaunya yang tersiram cahaya sore memiliki warna agak kecokelatan.

Seperti darah kering di rerumputan.

Diantara dua sepatu yang terpisah dari Zombie itu, darah di rerumputan terhampar di ujung sepatunya.

Miku mencari objek pembuktian tatkala bayangan yang bertambah memanjang dibelakang tubuh mereka. Kedua ibu dan anak-anaknya memang tidak ada.

Jemari kanan merayap pada bahu, ada angin mengibar, menebali ketakutan terdalamnya.

Sekali lagi; apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Zombie ini?

Bayangan bertambah, Miku berusaha untuk tahu dengan menyeka pinggir rambut yang menghalangi kacamatanya.

Dia sudah merenggangkan lengannya seperti mengharapkan sebuah pelukan, namun sedikit ke atas, "Aku rindu pada-Mu!"

Nyaring dan berkembang menjadi sebuah setruman ketegangan lalu dingin yang menjalar. Suara yang telah hilang ditangkap telingana, suara yang dirindukannya.

"Mi-Mikuo!"

Dia pelan-pelan mau berpaling ke belakang. Tak ada yang mengerikan selain aliran darah di permukaan wajahnya.

Miku mengalirkan kerinduannya dengan uraian bening dari mata hijau kebiruan yang berkilauan seperti milik orang didepannya.

Dia tidak mati, tapi tidak memiliki bayangan lagi.

"Miku-nee…" Seulas senyum ramah, mulai menghapus diam-diam, cahaya mampu menerobos dalam tubuh itu.

Pertemuan yang sangat singkat. Mungkinkah ini anggapan orang-orang mengenai roh bergentayangan yang tak kunjung ke langit karena suatu masalah? Tapi, semua orang bisa melihatnya.

Ia berteriak; sekeras-kerasnya – sekalipun di dalam topeng mulut -.

.

 **Flashback : Off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Sangat sedih, dia sedih-**

 **.**

Mereka – para reporter – memang menganggu ingatannya. Rambut direnggut seolah sedang melenyapkan makhluk halusinasi.

Sebenarnya satu kali keajaiban mampu merelakan kematian itu jika saja dia masih hidup dalam durasi yang agak panjang.

Ada dengungan yang membuat tangisnya bersuara nyaring menyamai peristiwa itu.

" _Zombie itu sudah pergi? Hore!"_

Orang-orang yang menyerbu bukit.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Gak biasanya gw nulis sesingkat ini. Dan gw gak rencana cerita yang sesingkat gini. Diksinya memang berubah, jika gw dijurung-jurung (?)**


End file.
